


Acme

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [622]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony reach a compromise on the DNA issue... Or do they?





	Acme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/13/2001 for the word [acme](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/13/acme).
> 
> acme  
> The highest point of something; the highest level or degree attainable.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 and also for Vt_girl1701 who suggested Ducky would be a better choice than Abby.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), and [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acme

When they arrived at NCIS, Tony waited for Gibbs and Abby to exit first. Looking between Gibbs and Abby suspiciously, Tony slowly made his way to the edge of the car above the pavement where the car door was standing open. 

Impatient, Gibbs barked, “DiNozzo!”

Tony jumped and scuttled out of the car and behind Gibbs keeping Gibbs in between him and Abby. 

Gibbs shook his head, badly wanting to rub his head and feeling like he was a high school principal again. He indicated to Abby to go on ahead of him and scooped Tony up. “We’re going to have to get to the bottom of this Tony.”

Tony looked after Abby and stubbornly shook his head. No way was he letting her draw his blood. 

Gibbs followed the kitten’s sight line and sighed. “Would Ducky be better?”

The kitten looked between Gibbs and Abby suspiciously before nodding slightly.

“Fine. We’ll go see Ducky and get him to draw your blood.” Gibbs petted the kitten slightly annoyed, but also amused and trying to hide it.

Gibbs carried the kitten to the elevator and pressed the button for Ducky’s level. He wondered how this was going to go. They really needed to get an update from Tony about what had happened to him.

“What do you have there, Jethro?” Ducky questioned staring at the kitten in Gibbs hands. 

“A cat. I need you to draw it’s blood. Can you do that for me?” Gibbs pushed, holding kitten!Tony out to Ducky.

“Whatever for, Jethro?” Ducky gasped shocked.

“Send the blood to Abby to run.” Gibbs ordered, ignoring Ducky’s question. 

“Jethro.” Ducky protested, “Explain yourself.”

“I need to go get an update on DiNozzo’s apartment and everything else.” Gibbs thrust the kitten at Ducky who reflexively grasped it, before turning and storming out.

“Well apparently we will be spending some time together.” Ducky murmured to himself taking the kitten over to an examination table. He set the kitten down and moved off to get the equipment he would need for taking its blood.

Tony immediately skittered over to the corner of the examination table furthest away from Ducky.

“Oh you poor thing.” Ducky murmured as he returned. “I won’t hurt you.”

Tony shook his head no. Gibbs may have ordered this, but he had no intention of giving in easily. Ducky should count himself lucky that he was still on the table and hadn’t escaped for higher points.

Ducky pulled out the needle and moved closer to the kitten. Tony took one look at that needle and hightailed it for the tallest cabinet he could find in autopsy. Once seated at the acme of the room he glared at Ducky and hissed balefully. He may prefer Ducky to Abby, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
